


Pretty

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: "It's a good job you're pretty."Eggsy turns heads everywhere he goes but only Merlin gets to see just how pretty he can be, and he is not afraid to use that to his advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Pretty 漂亮臉蛋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880088) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



Merlin opened the fridge and immediately closed it again, leaning his head against it. "Eggsy, did you unplug the fridge before we left?"

Eggsy wandered in from where he'd dumped their suitcases in the utility room. "Yeah, you told me to unplug everything, remember?" He looked at Merlin as if he was either stupid or senile. Or both.

"You unplugged the fridge? With all the food in it. Before we left a week ago?" He mirrored Eggsy's expression back at him.

"Oh. Yeah, shit." He gave Merlin a sheepish smile. "But to be fair, you did say unplug everything." It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Merlin sighed and looked to the ceiling. "My god, it's a good job you're pretty."

"Oi!" Eggsy shoved him playfully and draped his arms over his shoulders. "You think I'm pretty though?"

Merlin put his hands on Eggsy's waist but eyed him suspiciously. "Everyone thinks you're pretty." He kissed the younger man and nipped along his jaw to his ear. "But you're still cleaning that fridge out."

Eggsy whined and tipped his head onto Merlin's shoulder, getting a deep chuckle in response. "How about," he kissed Merlin's throat. "You do it," he grazed Merlin's neck with his teeth. "And I show you," a kiss at the edge of his jaw. "Just how pretty I can be," a nibble on his ear. "Daddy."

Merlin almost growled. "Oh for fuck's sake, as if I can say no to that!" He pulled Eggsy tighter against him and claimed his mouth, hard.

When they finally seperated, Eggsy grinned at him. "Why don't you get on with it then, and I'll be right back." He slipped out of Merlin's arms and giggled as Merlin's hand swatted his arse.

As Eggsy left the room, Merlin turned back around to open the fridge and gagged at the smell. "I don't know what you've got in mind but it had better be worth it!" Eggsy poked his head back round the doorframe with one of his signature winks then bounded up the stairs.

Merlin had chucked everything away and was just finishing wiping down the shelves when Eggsy cleared his throat in the doorway, drawing his attention. "Fuck me." The last thing he'd expected to see was Eggsy leaning against the doorframe with a hand on his hip in matching black lace underwear and dark red heels, with perfectly matched lipstick and - if he wasn't mistaken - mascara.

Eggsy smirked, "Not tonight love, but I'm sure you'll enjoy this anyway." Eggsy swayed over to him and pushed him back towards the table with a hand on his chest. Merlin reached for him, only to have his hands batted away. "Ah ah ah! No touching. You just relax and enjoy the view."

As if he didn't already look good enough, Eggsy on his knees was an even prettier sight and Merlin couldn't have kept his groan inside if he'd tried. He tipped his head back as Eggsy pulled out his already-hard cock and started to stroke him. "Oh. Oh, that is lovely," he moaned as Eggsy swallowed him down in one go and fought against the urge to close his eyes in favour of watching Eggsy. The sight of those lips and the things Eggsy was doing with his tongue sent Merlin's brain offline and everything he tried to say was reduced to unintelligible noises. He almost choked on his gasp when Eggsy grazed him with his teeth.

Eggsy could tell Merlin was getting close, even more so by the fact that he threatened to snap the edge of the table off with how tight he was gripping it. He took one of Merlin's hands and guided it to the back of head and winked at him, giving him permission to use his mouth as he wanted.

Merlin fucked his mouth, while Eggsy just stared at him, looking very pleased with himself. It wasn't look before Merlin was at his breaking point. "Eggsy..." He tugged on Eggsy's hair in warning, but Eggsy just batted his hand away and sucked hard as he swallowed him down again. Merlin came down his throat with a moan that made them both glad they didn't have neighbours, and Eggsy swallowed every drop.

Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of Eggsy as he pulled off of him, leaving a ring of red where his mouth had just been. "Fuck. You're definitely cleaning that up," he nodded towards his lipstick-stained dick.

Eggsy stood up and rubbed himself through his underwear. "Looks like I've got two things to take care of then. Come and join me in the shower, bruv."

"You're going to kill me one of these days," he pulled Eggsy in between his legs and kissed him deeply for a long few moments. "But I'm fairly certain we talked about you calling me 'bruv' during sex."

"It ain't during sex, it's between sex. Or at least it will be if you hurry the fuck up," Eggsy gave him a cheeky smile and another peck on the lips before taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it - I would really appreciate feedback!


End file.
